I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to systems, apparatuses, and methods for memory recall and reactivation by targeted stimulation.
II. Background
Sleep has been shown to be important in memory consolidation. Obtaining proper sleep prior to learning enhances the brain's ability to encode new information. Subjects who are allowed to sleep after learning perform better on subsequent recall than subjects who spend the same amount of time awake prior to retesting.